Mi gran amor
by Light Colors
Summary: Rainbow Dashentra a los wonderbolts y su entrenadoor es Soarin, ¿pasaran a hacer algo mas que compañeros de equipo? Pasen y lean SoarinxDash
1. Nueva integrante a los wonderolts

**Holaaaa amigos aqui traigo una nueva historia de SoarinxDash y otras parejas claro y si no actualizo me da paja**

* * *

Despues de que Rainbow hizo su examen para entrar a los wonderbolts le habia llegado una carta a su casa, Rainbow abrio la puerta para ver quien era, la pony que estaba era derpy

-Carta para Rainbow Dash- dijo la pony de piel gris y cabello amarrilo entregandole la carta a Rainbow

-Gracias Derpy- agradecio Rainbow

-Denada- le dijo con una sonrisa, Rainbow cerro la puerta dispuesta a leer la carta

-OMG OMG OMG ES DE LOS WONDERBOLTS!- grito emocionada Rainbow dando vueltas en su casa de alegria

La carta decia:

**_Rainbow Dash:_**

**_Has sido aceptada en los wonderbolts, favor de presentarse esta tarde en la academia_**

**_Att: Los Wonderbolts_**

-¡ME ACEPTARON!- grito de emocion Rainbow

Al llegar a la academia cierta pony menciono su nombre

-Rainbow dash- dijo una pony de piel amarilla y crin de fuego, era Spitfire

-Si señora- dijo Rainbow poniendo su casco en la frente como si fuera militar

-El es Soarin, el sera tu entrenador- dijo seňalando al pony de piel azul palido y crin azul fuerte

-Esta bien novata muestrame todo lo que tienes- dijo Soarin serio (no sean pervertidos)

-Esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, despues de hacer varios trucos** (me da paja escribir todo lo que hizo :v)** Soarin se quedo bocabierta ante los trucos de Rainbow, ella aterizo y vio a Soarin sorprendido

-Oye ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Rainbow viendolo

-_*Es asombrosa*_\- pensaba Soarin

-Holaaaa, Equestria llamando a Soarin- decia agitando su casco en la cara de Soarin

-¿Que?... Asi nada mal novata- dijo Soarin tomando su postura

-¡¿QUE?! Acaso no viste lo que hice- dijo enojada Rainbow

-Sabes que mejor mañana continuamos- dijo Soarin tratando de ocultar su asombro a lo que Rainbow se retira enojada de ahi

* * *

En Ponyville

-¿Pasa algo Rainbow?- pregunto curiosa Rarity

-Entre a los wonderbolts- dijo Rainbow sin interes

-¡Eso es genial Rainbow!- gritaron todas al unisono

-No, no lo es- dijo molesta a lo que todas se asombraron -Me toco un entrenador muy grocero pero lindo- dicho esto se quedo pensando

-Rainbowwww, Equestria llamando a Rainbow- decia Applejack agitando su casco en cara de Rainbow

-¡RAINBOWWWW!- grito Pinkie con un microfono que saco de la nada

-¿Que? ¿cuando? ¿donde?- pregunto reaccionando

-Parece que cierta pony se esta enamorando- dijo en modo de canto

-Claro que no, no es cierto- dice molesta Rainbow Dash

-Si como no- dijieron todas

* * *

Al dia siguiente Rainbow fue a la academia y estaba buscando a Soarin

-Entrenador- decia mientras buscaba a Soarin

-Bu- grito Soarin tocandola por detras a lo que Rainbow se asusto

-AAAHHH- grito asustada Rainbow

-Jajajajajajaja te asuste- decia Soarin riendose a carcajadas

-Claro que no me asuste- dijo molesta Rainbow, aunque si se habia asustado y mucho

-Si claro como no, continuemos con el entrenamiento- dijo Soarin, a lo que Rainbow hizo caso y empezo a alzar vuelo, despues de un rato terminaron el entrenamiento se encontraban algo cansados

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto Soarin

-Claro, adelantate ahorita te alcanzo- constesto Rainbow

-Esta bien- dijo Soarin y se fue

-Hola Rainbow- dijo una pony

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto molesta Rainbow

-Tu peor pesadilla, vine a advertirte que dejes en paz a Soarin- dicho esto se quita la capucha revelando quien era

* * *

**Uuuu suspenso que mala soy :3**

**¿Quien sera?**

**¿Soarin y Dash lograran estar juntos?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Porque hago tantas preguntas?**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	2. El accidente de Dash

**_ANTERIORMENTE EN MI GRAN AMOR_**

_-Hola Rainbow- dijo una pony_

_-¿Quien eres?- pregunto molesta Rainbow_

_-Tu peor pesadilla, vine a advertirte que dejes en paz a Soarin- dicho esto se quita la capucha revelando quien era_

* * *

Era una pegaso de ojos amarillo ambar de crin oro brillante y de cuero turquesa llamada Lightning Dust

-¿Lightning Dust? ¿eres tu?- pregunto dash un poco confundida

-La unica dashie, se que me crees tu amiga pero creeme que no lo soy- dijo en un tono enojado Lightning

-Eh?-dijo dash mas confundida

-Solo olvidalo y alejate de soarin- dicho esto se marcho volando lejos de ahi

Mientras tanto Soarin

-¡Hey dashie!- grito feliz Soarin al ver entrar a Rainbow

-Ah hola entrenador y para su informacion solo mis amigos me dicen dashie- dijo dash sin importancia pensando en la amenaza de Lightning y algo molesta a Soarin

-Oye Dashie, ¿que no somos amigos?-pregunto soarin confundido

-No,no lo somos usted solo es mi entrenador y eso es todo- le dijo dash seriamente

-Esta bien Rainbow,¿quieres seguir entrenando?-pregunto soarin algo triste por dentro

-Si claro lo que sea-dijo dash sin importancia alguna

-Bueno Rainbow, mira yo volaré y tu volaras lo mas rapido y trataras de alcanzarme ¿si?- le explico soarin a Dash y ella ponia atencion

-Espera, dices ¿que tratare?,jajajajajaja no me hagas reir te alcanzare antes de que puedas decir pay-dijo muy segura dash de si misma y Soarin solo rodo los ojoso

-Okey, 1,2 ,3-mdicho esto soarin salio disparado al aire -tu turno dash!- grito soarin desde el cielo volando

-Ja lo superare- dijo dash y se puso en posicion saliendo disparada al aire alcanzando a soarin al instante

-¿Que?, ¿como?, wtf- dijo soarin sorprendido y confundido al ver a dash enseguida de el

-Por cierto te escuche y solo dijiste pa ni siquiera completaste pay- dijo dash riendose de el

-Woow-dijo soarin sorprendido tratando de hacercarse mas a Dash pero el tarado se acerco demasiado y golpeo a Dash haciendola caer-

-DASHHHHH!- grito alarmado soarin al verla caer, voló hacia abajo lo mas rapido posible y no pudo atraparla a tiempo y la vio en el pasto algo adolorida

-Estas bien dashie?-pregunto soarin sumamente preocupado y alarmado porque por su culpa Rainbow se cayo

-Tu que crees idiota!? llévame al hospital que me duelee!-grito dash sangrando de su casco demasiado y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor, Soarin la agarro y la llevo rapidamente al hospital de Cloudale

* * *

En el hospital estaban todas las amigas de Rainbow

-Parientes o amigos de la señorita Rainbow Dash?-pregunto una enfermera, en eso Rarity, Applejack, Twilight y Fluttershy se dirigieron a ella y los padres de rainbow llegaron muy preocupados por su hija, ya que alguien misteriosamente les habia avisado

-Nosotras somos sus amigas-dijieron todas las mane que eestaban ahi

-Nosotros sus padres- dijieron Rainbow Strikes y Fire Fly

-Ella perdio mucha sangre y necesitan que le donen sangre lo mas pronto posible-dijo la enfermera preocupada

-Que tipo de sangre?-dijeron todas sus amigas

-O+**(O positivo)**-dijo la enfermera

-No puede ser ese tipo de sangre no lo tiene nadie mas que su abuelo pero el fallecio-dijo muy preocupada la madre de Rainbow, Fire Fly

-Yo no tengo ese tipo de sangre querida- dijo Rarity preocupada

-Ni yo, soy A+ **(a positivo**)- dijo Twilight muy preocupada

-Yo he donado mucha sangre y ya no puedo, me lo dijieron hace dos meses- dijo a medio llorar Fluttershy

-Ni yo- dijo Applejack preocupada

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- dijo llorando Fire Fly haciendo que todos lloraran y Soarin se sintio culpable por lo sucedido y empezo a llorar en silencio

* * *

**Perdon por no actualizar es que no tenia donde escribir y me daba paja xD en fin ya voy actualizar mas seguido**

**La trivia sensual xD**

**-¿Quien le donara sagre a Dashie?**

**-¿Que pasara co el idiota de Soarin?**

**-¿Sera una buena villana Lightning Dust?**

**Agradezcoooo mushooo a mi sister bella shula que la amodoro por darme ideas, gracias Bright te amodoro sister**

**Hasta luegose despide Light Colors**


End file.
